Harry Potter: Monster Girl Quest
by ZakShak
Summary: During the before second year, Harry has the strangest dream. Gifted with the power to gain of his sexual conquests, is this the power he knows not? ABANDONED.


**PROLOGUE**

I'm not entirely certain what's going on, other than that the words appearing before me are deafeningly loud. It dimly occurs to me, of course, that written words cannot be 'loud' by their very nature, but the previous year has taught me, at the very least, that chalking things up to 'magic' is a totally legitimate response to unusual situations.

The last thing I remember doing is falling asleep, having been sprung from the prison known only as 'my room' at the Dursley's house. It had been a horrifyingly long night, and I'd been grateful for the comfortable bed at the Weasley's house to crash in.

So this was likely a dream.

I'm no stranger to odd dreams, from what I can recall. Heck, some of the ones I've been having in the past year were exceptionally... Risque. I'd actually brought it up to Ron, as subtley as I could. Which naturally meant Hermione had picked up on the conversation immediately. She'd explained it all, rather clinically, noting that the age '11' was a prime number, and significantly magically. Essentially, due to wizards being magical creatures, everyone pretty much became sexually active at 11, or not at all.

A little bit unusual, yes, but it wasn't like everyone was actually doing anything with their newly found interests. At least as far as I knew.  
Forcing my mind back on track, I took a moment to glance around. Nothing but darkness all around me, with those big bold letters dead ahead. It reminded me of a video game. Dudley had played a few growing up, but not many. He always got too bored to really put the effort in.

Still, if this was a video game, where were the controls? Voice activated perhaps?

"Pause." I called, my voice echoing in the distance. To no effect. "Help?" I ventured instead.

What the bloody heck do you need help for? It's a bloody cutscene, just continue! A rather irritated voice echoed in my mind.

I blinked, glancing around, before shrugging. "Continue then."

The world around me shifted, the words being replaced with something different. Suddenly I was hit with a massive head rush as memories came pouring in, altering the previous year. The most notable differences were the magical creatures I'd seen, they were, for a word, attractive. Not mindbogglingly so, but enough for me to take notice.

The goblins at gringots were less gnarled and twisted, less prone to scowling, instead looking a lot more like little green men and women. The troll seemed to remain the same, but Norbert, err Nora apparently, was almost fully humanoid, and most certaily a girl.

My memories told me she'd hatched the size of a small toddler, covered in patches of scales, mostly around her feet and hands. Her hair was black and wire-like, and she had a small pair of wings and a black scaled tail. I recalled Hagrid explaining that dragons would take the shape of whatever helped them hatch, but could learn to shift between forms as they aged.

I also recalled how immediately attached the young girl had become to me. Luckily, it seemed, this world seemed more lenient on the whole 'raising dragons' thing, though they still considered the girl a 'pet' of Hagrid. She therefore wasn't sent off to a reserve this time.

Most recently, I recalled Dobby, the strange house elf that had caused him so much trouble. Now, rather than being the strange little creature he remembered, it appeared house elves were very much like the 'elves' I'd grown up hearing about from christmas tales.

THE GAME WILL NOW BEGIN. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO EDIT YOUR CHARACTER.

The same defening volume accompanied those words, and I found himself wincing once again. "Edit Character?" I wondered out loud, causing the world around him to shift once more.

A wall of text appeared before him, outlining practically everything about me. I spied generic things like 'full name' and 'gender', as well as specific things like body measurements. Below that there were several sections devoted to numbers, which I subconsciously zoomed in on.

"Help." I muttered once more.

Plenty to say here. The same flippant voice replied, echoing in my own mind. This is, essentially, you as a person. Everything about you is detailed here, though only parts of it are directly changeable. Cosmetic stuff, like your name, gender, hair color and stuff are all up to you to change freely.

I fought down the odd thoughts that arose from changing my own gender this late in life, and let him continue. Stuff like your body measurements are a function of your stats, so they can't be directly changed. Tough luck.

Below the cosmetic stuff, you have your base attributes. Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma. The basic six. Each of these help define you as a person, and plays a role in how you interact with the world.

Strength is straight forward.

Dexterity is how well your body reacts to mental commands, it's important for everything from caligraphy to reflexes, as well as things like casting speed.

Constitution is how hardy you are. It lets you push yourself further physically, endure physical hardship, and resist effects of alcohol and toxins.

Intelligence is your ability to learn and reason, it effects how quickly you pick up new skills and spells, as well as the potency of the spells you cast. It also helps you form plans.

Wisdom is your common sense, your ability to notice things around you, your ability to think on your feet and your ability to resist mental effects of spells and toxins, known as your Will Save.

Lastly, Charisma, one of the most important stats in my opinion. Charisma is your force of personality, your pursuasiveness, your ability to lead, and even your own attractiveness to a degree. This is one of the easiest ways to influence people, and can even aid you in influencing people using other stats.

I stare, momentarily, at the numbers laid out in front of me. Strength: 12, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: 8, Intelligence: 8, Wisdom: 9, Charisma: 8. "Help: What is average for a stat?"

Each player starts out with 10 in all stats, and is assigned 30 points to assign to them. Note that 'players' are noticably above their peers in terms of ability.

"Do I have points to assign?" I wondered out loud, doing the mental math in my head.

You currently have no points to spend. May I direct you to the is section over here? A section of the character sheet began to blink, so I turned to look at it. "Current Status Effects: Sleeping (+1000% willpower recovery rate, +100% health recovery rate), Malnourished (-5 to all physical stats), Socially crippled (-5 to all mental stats). What the hell?"

This section over here, outlines your 'perks' and 'flaws'. A starting character begins play with one Major Perk. A starting character may also take up to one Major Flaw and two Minor Flaws to gain access to extra Perks.

"Perks: Sorcerer (Casting level equal to 1.5x Character level. Major Perk), Famous (Everyone knows who you are, Minor Perk), Parselmouth (Able to speak to snakes, access to parselmagic, +10 to healing spells, +10 to oral sex, Minor Perk) Wait, what?"

Ah yes, I was wondering when that would come up. Suffice to say, while these are your base stats, you will be growing and developing as time passes. Simply going about your daily life will grant you with experience, while overcoming conflict will give you more. Leveling up will grant you 5 more stat points, as well as numerous ability points, which we will cover in a moment.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." I grumble, still glancing at parts of the sheet that make no sense.

The other way to level up, revolves around your second Major perk. I sigh, taking a glance at it. "Master of Monsters (Conquests with magical beings grant you increased experience, and allow you to copy one of thier special qualities. Major Perk)" I recite out loud. "And conquest means..."

To be crude. Fuck their brains out. Every conquest grants you more experience, bonuses for getting creative and kinky. You'll also unlock achievements as you go through life, making love or war, that will get you huge experience or stat boosts, so be adventurousl.

"Is there a way to change my Perks?" I asks, dragging a hand across my face.

Sadly, no. Those are all locked in. You can meddle with some of your flaws, however, but you must end up with the same number of them.

I take a glance at flaws. "Abusive Home Life (A childhood among abusive guardians has left you weaker than you should be. Applies Malnourished and Socially Inept conditions. Major Flaw. Locked). Fantastic. Can I get rid of those conditions?"

Good question. The short answer is 'yes', the long answer is 'it'll take some work to overcome the effects, but it'll be worth it in the long run.'

"Alright then. Hero Complex (Must make a Will Save to ignore dangerous situations. Minor Flaw) What the hell, I'm not that bad am I? At least I can change that one... Underachiever (Unable to put full effort into learning, reduced benefits from intelligence) That's just rude..."

As I said, Perks and Flaws reflect your personality as much as your stats do. Think hard before changing them, as you'll wind up a different person at the end.

"Well, Hero Complex isn't that bad, is it? I mean, you said I'd get experience from conflict anyways. Besdes, if I really need to, I can just boost my Will save. So that leaves Underachiever. I get the feeling that will come back to bite me later, especially if I focus on raising my intelligence." Reaching out, I tap the flaw, causing a wide list of them to expand in front of me.

Practically every negative trait imaginable was listed, from 'color blind' to 'illiterate' to 'easily distracted'. I spent a few minutes perusing them, immediately rejecting several, while setting aside a few for consideration.

"Potion Allergy (Several potions apply odd temporary effects on your body) That... Doesn't sound good. Hmm... Kinky (Increased Lust in the presence of several kinks.) I don't get to choose the kinks do I? That could really come back to bite me. Cursed Life (A random detrimental effect occurs during specific situations) Nope, nope nope nope. Come on, I get that these are all supposed to be drawbacks, but aren't there any 'harmless' ones?"

Color blind isn't so bad. But if you're that picky... Pick Kinky, there's usually only three triggers or so, and just because it turns you on doesn't mean you have to act on it. You're going to increase your wisdom anyways, aren't you?

"My god, a 'help' feature that's actually helpful. I suppose that's a good idea. I really don't get to choose the kinks, do I?" I grumble, making the change.

No, but it doesn't go against your sexuality, at least.

"Alright, I don't really want to mess around with my stats too much, and once I fix the two conditions they'll be fine anyways. Perks and Flaws are done, so what's next?" I grumble, glancing at the rest of the sheet.

Next up is abilities. They're sort of like stats, but wider ranged, more specific, and easier to learn and improve. They pretty much cover everything in the world that's skill based, so try to focus on the stuff you've already used and will need in daily life. Incrimental growth in 5's seems to be the best way to do it, you've got 50 points for completing the prologue.

"So, 50 points to spend." I mumble, looking over the vast list. "10 things to improve..." I'm perusing it when something catches my eye. "Hey, how can some of these be in the negative?" I point out, where things like 'empathy' and 'presence' are sitting at -2 or -3.

Your stats play a big role in your effectiveness at certain abilities. If your relevant stats are below 10, the average, you can expect your abilities to suffer accordingly.

"Alright then. 5 in Empathy, 10 in Presence, 5 in Diplomacy, 5 in Persuation, 10 in Sex Appeal." I rattled off, watching the numbers change. I glanced around for more 'negative' numbers to fix. I didn't want to be a master of everything, that would be rediculous, but I did want to round off any of my deficiencies. "5 in Studying, 5 in Knowledge Retention, 5 in Confidence."

That finished, I noticed something odd. With the new abilities locked in, the condition 'Socially Inept' was removed, and my mental stats had all increased by 5. And with that increase, many of the abilities I'd just spent points on had increased further.

"Well, that's that. Anything else?" I asked out loud, already grinning at how things are turning out.

Sexual abilities can only be raised through practice and the 'conquest' feature, but they are no less important. So keep an eye out for opportunities. Also, I recommend looking out for items, potions and spells that can help in this regard, you're off to a good start, but you'll need all the help you can get.

"Gee, thanks." I grumble, slapping the 'save and continue option.'

It's an odd feeling, going from deep sleep to wide awake. It's early morning, Ron's snoring away in the other bed.

My mind feels clearer, more focused, my awareness is better, I can recall memories better, from both my original life and the strange dual one of last year. It's a good feeling. Honeslty, even if the rest of the dream was bullshit, an improvement like this is wonderful.  
If it isn't bullshit, things can only get better. I just have to... Well I just have to have sex. With 'magical beings'.

One more thing. I nearly jump out of bed as the 'help' voice echoes in my mind. What, you didn't think I was gone did you? Honestly, your whole Life is the game, of course I'm sticking around. There's some spells you need to know though, 'menu' will freeze the game, letting you mess around with settings and whatnot, and also read your 'codex'. Think of it like a massive book, collecting all the information you've encountered along the way. Really useful that.

'Identify' is a general purpose spell that lets you ask me questions about anything you fire it at. Don't use it for stupid reasons, please. That's about it for now. Get moving.

Shrugging, I climb out of bed, quickly pulling out my clothing to get dressed. I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I know nothing physical has changed but... I look better. An effect of confidence I suppose. I head down to breakfast, joined shortly after by the rest of the Weasly clan.

Breakfast a boisterous affair, and it's a struggle not to withdraw into myself at the commotion. Ron's sister, Ginny, is present, throwing me shy glances, blushing a bunch, and putting her elbow into the butter dish by accident.

She has a crush on me. I'm not sure I'd have noticed that before, or if I had, I'd probably run screaming. Now though... Do Witches count as magical beings? Could I really screw my best friend's sister for a power boost?

I shake the thoughts from my head, and return to eating as much as I can. I need to get that 'malnutrition' debuff out of my system.

Breakfast ends, and everyone scatters to do their own thing. Ron invites me out to the quidditch pitch with his brothers, but I decline. There's too much on my mind, too much to do. Instead I offer to help with the dishes.

"Thank you, Harry, but are you sure you wouldn't rather go play? I can handle this just fine with a bit of magic." Mrs Weasly explains.  
"That's alright. I'm not really in the mood for flying today." I reply, forcing a smile onto my face. Ginny lurks close by, helping to bring dishes from the table. I throw her the occasional smile, but all it seems to do is make her blush and curl in on herself.

"I was actually wondering... Do you know if there's such thing as 'nutrient potions'?" I ask casually, wincing as the motherly woman drops a plate in shock.

She recovers rather quickly, to her credit. "Why do you ask? If you're still hungry I can-"

"No! No, I'm quite full..." Really, I had tried to eat as much a I could, trying to ward off the 'malnutrition' effect, but it didn't seem to do any good. "It's just..." I glance over at Ginny, wishing she wasn't present for the conversation. "Growing up, the Dursleys weren't exactly generous with their food. I was... Well, I went without, quite often."

"Oh... Oh dear, I didn't realize it was so bad." Mrs Weasly is trembling as she turns to look at me. To my side, Ginny looks both confused and distraught. "Of course. Of course I can get you some, from Saint Mungo's, of course." She mumbles, looking as though she's resisting the urge to crush me in a hug. "They're rather expensive, but-"

"I can pay for them. I'm certain my parents would have had no issue spending money for this." I cut in, before she can insist.  
"Of course... I'll expect you to take them every day as directed. No skimping out because they taste bad." She gives me a stern look.  
"Of course." I parrot, nodding fiercely. If ridding myself of that condition makes me feel half as good as I did this morning, I'll drink the worst potions in the world.

"Good. Now go out and find Ron. It's a beautiful day, you should be playing.

"How am I supposed to use the spells you gave me, if I can't use magic outside of school?" I grumble, traipsing through the land behind the Burrow.

Dumbass. They aren't real spells. They don't even have wand movements associated with them. Hell, you can trigger them just by Thinking hard enough. My helper responds. I should have thought of that, to be honest.

It occurred to me, within minutes of setting out, that I hadn't the foggiest idea where Ron and his brothers actually went.

Rounding another corner, I come across a sight I was certainly Not expecting to see. Little people. Like children but most assuredly not, they're too developed, their features adult-like and fully proportions, but too small to be people. Their skin is darkly tanned, their hair earthy brown in color, and they're all stark naked.

I take a moment to blink my shock away, before backing up around a tree slightly to get a better look. There's about a half dozen males, all surrounding a single female. She's on her back, laying atop one of the males as the others shove to get her attention. The air practically reeks of cum, with an earthy hint attached to it.

The sound of grunting fills the air, combined with the squeals and giggles of the girl, obviously enjoying all the attention. To one side, left out of the action, another female, slightly smaller, slightly less well endowed, sits on a stump. Her hand is lost between her legs, and she looks on with jealous attention.

"Identify" I whisper, pointing my wand in her direction.  
Gnome [Earth][Elemental]

Gnomes are creatures of the earth, living happy comfortable lives in their burrows. Given three meals a day, a gnome can lead a happy life with little else. Many gnomes form polyandrous groups during mating season, often mating with several males at a time ot satisfy their massive sexual appetites. As such, females compete heatedly for the attention of a male.

Arousal level: Unbearable. Attraction level: Unknown.

"Wow..." I mutter to myself, taking in the appearance of the lone female. She's petite, certainly, only coming up to my waist in height. Her skin is as tanned as the others, but I can catch the barest hint of freckles across her shoulders. Naked, like the rest, it's obvious that she has no tan-lines at all.

I step forward, into the clearing, cautiously. I'm dimly aware of just how achingly hard I am from just watching the scene. The gnomes notice me immediately, closing ranks around their chosen female and giving me warning looks. I ignore them for the most part, approaching the lone girl instead. She looks up at me with wide eyes as I approach, taking in my appearance, licking her lips.

"Er... Hi-" I begin, only to let out an 'ooof' of air as she crashes against me, knocking me off my feet. Her hands are at my waistband immediately, fishing into them for my erection before I've even come to my senses. "Um... I'm H-Harry." I stammer weakly, giving a hiss of pleasure as she grabs my prick and pulls it free. She ignores me, instead rubbing her small hand up and down the length, adjusting her grip to the size of it.

There's a grin on her face, a satisfied one. Her other hand is still between her legs, covering up the view. I can see the glistening of moisture covering it, and smell the sweet earthen smell from where I am. Her grip tightens, growing more confident as she strokes, her own hips moving about in small circles as she really gets into it. I try my best, but it feels so much better than when i wanked myself in the past.  
With a cry, a mixture of pleasure and despair, I let myself go, by balls clenching hard as I shoot a hot load out all over her hand. She pauses, lifting her soiled hand up to look at it. Her fingers spread and contract, spreading the white slimy goop around a bit. Idly, she wipes it off on her chest, coating her small round breasts, causing her nipples to glisten slightly. What remains after that she licks off casually, while her hips rise up.

Her clean hand grasps my still throbbing cock, angling it towards her entrance. While my eyes are transfixed by her soft pink tongue as she sucks on her cum-covered fingers, I barely notice until she slams down on me.

It's tight. Almost unbearably so, and I nearly cry out as she squeals with pleasure. It's like she doesn't feel pain at all, as she roughly slams herself down over and over, forcing me into the limited space inside her. I can see the slihgt bulge of her belly as my rather modest cock crams into the tiny hole, filling her to the brim. She squeaks and squeals as her hips pick up speed, pistioning against me with almost relentless movements.

I stare at her, transfixed by the sight of her. Her happy face, with it's almost dazed expression, the freckles that are barely visible across her chest. The soft glimmer of moisture on her cum-soaked breasts. The sight of her tiny bald cunt eagerly gobbling up my cock. It's almost too much to bare.

Within minutes I'm cumming again. The gnome slams down on me, hard, pressing her hips to mine as I fill her up with my hot seed. She trembles slightly, possibly orgasming, for only a moment, just long enough to let me catch my breath. And then she starts moving again.  
It seems impossible, but the way I'm stuck inside her vicelike cunt, I can't resist. Within seconds she's fucking me again, at the same ludicrous pace as before.

I glance to my side, spying the orgy once more. The gnome in the middle is drenched in cum, it covers her from hair to toes. It coats the inside of her mouth as she moves from sucking one cock to catching a load from another. Her belly is swollen from all the cum she's swallowed already.

As I watch, one gnome drills in and out of her pussy at a relentless pace, while another matches him in her ass, alternating his stroke so that there's always at least one cock fully impaled inside her. The sight is almost enough to make me cum, but I do my best to endure.  
The gnome seems to take this as a challenge, picking up the pace and tightening further. I close my eyes, grit my teeth, and try to think of anything I can to avoid the inevitable. It's no use, I manage to last another minute before exploding once more.

Her belly swells, and this time a small dribble of cum leaks out between the nearly airtight seal between us. The gnome's eyes roll back with pleasure for a moment, and she trembles. I take a moment to catch my breath, banishing the stars at the corner of my vision and trying to defog my mind. The girl's hips grind against me for a moment, but unable to get a response from me, she lifts off, stepping back.

It's a testiment to her tightness that not a single drop of cum is wasted as she stands up. She pouts a little, prodding my flaccid cock with her muddy foot for a moment, before giving it up as a lost cause. Giving me a rather satisfied smirk, she turns and resumes her seat as a spectator on the log.

It takes me a few minutes before I've got the strength to put my clothing on and compose myself. Feeling rather satisfied, I leave the clearing. "Menu." I mutter.

One sexual encounter complete. Gnome, level 1, 200exp.

Achievement Unlocked: Spineless 500exp (Be dominated by a girl your level or less)

Elementary(1) 500exp (Have sex with one Elemental creature)

Down to Earth(1) 500exp (Have sex with one Earth aligned creature)

Hands on Experience 200exp (Recieve your first Handjob)

Losing it 500exp (Have sex for the first time)

Voyeur 200exp (Cum while watching others have sex)

Hat Trick 500exp (Cum three times in one sexual encounter)

Conquerer(1) 500exp (Cum inside one girl)

Total: 3600exp New level 3

"Holy crap that's a lot of experience." I mutter to myself, looking over all of the achievements. No doubt it'll become more and more difficult to grab experience that way as he went forward, but two levels for his first time was amazing.  
One perk available

Clicking the button brought up another menu, this one showing Gnome in all her naked glory. Beside here were three options with a checkbox next to them.

Diminutive: Reduce all size categories by a percentage, retaining original proportions. (Stacks with other instances of Diminutive)

Lusty Endurance: Gain increase to sexual endurance proportionate to the number of sexual partners presence.

Earthen Grace: Gain a +5 bonus to Earth Spells, gain +1 to all actions taken while on the ground.

Pondering for a moment, I immediately ruled out Diminutive as an option. If anything I wanted to get a little bit bigger. The other two were interesting. Being able to satisfy people better in an orgy was a tempting prospect, but at the moment I could barely imagine participating in one. Instead, I selected Earthen Grace and hit 'Conquor'.

The effect wasn't completely pronounced, but I became accutely aware of the feeling of my feet on the ground. It was a comforting feeling.  
Straightening my clothing, I set out to continue my current 'quest'. Find Ron.


End file.
